jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Outrider
Die Outrider war ein modifizierter YT-2400 Frachter im Besitz von Dash Rendar. Dashs Co-Pilot war der Droide Leebo, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, wenn er ihn brauchte. Wie auch der Millennium Falke, ist auch die Outrider eines der bekannteren Schmugglerschiffe in der Galaxis gewesen. Beschreibung Wie der Falke wurde auch die Outrider stark modifiziert, wobei die Hauptarbeit von Bolabo Hujaan im Byblos Starport Tower 214 erledigt wurde, doch auch danach wurde sie immer weiter optimiert. Eine der Modifikationen war, dass Rendar und Leebo das Schiff zu zweit komplett bedienen konnten, während normalerweise mehr Personal erforderlich war. Dies führte dazu, dass die Passagierkapazität auf vier Personen erhöht war.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Im Gegensatz zum Falken, der oft als ein Haufen Schrott bezeichnet wurde, war die Outrider auch optisch imposant, mit geschwungenen Linien und einigen Verchromungen. Wie bei Schiffen der YT-Serie üblich, war die Outrider von der Grundgestalt her eine Untertasse, der auf der Rückseite die Triebwerkssektion angeflanscht wurde. Diese hatte Rendar jedoch durch gestohlene KonGar KGDefener Triebwerke ersetzt, die eigentlich nur für das Militär erhältlich waren. Rendar stahl diese von einer Forschungsanlage der Corulag Akademie. Der Standarthyperraumantrieb wurde durch einen Griffyn/Y2TG Hyperraumantrieb von SoroSuub ersetzt, welche dem Schiff eine Hyperraumklasse von 0,75 bescherte. Der Reservehyperraumantrieb war dagegen nur Klasse 10. Auch die kompletten Sensorbänke ersetzte Rendar durch grösstenteils illegale Anlagen. Weiterhin stattete Rendar das Schiff mit zwei schweren Laserkanonen auf beiden Seiten der Untertasse. Diese waren von Rendar selbst verbessert und konnten sowohl von den Schützensitzen, als auch vom Cockpit aus abgefeuert werden. Gegen größere Ziele stand der Outrider ein Zwillingsvibroraketenwerfer zur Verfügung. Auf der Steuerbordseite waren das Cockpit, die Andockschleusen und die Rettungskapsel angebracht, welche bis zu sechs Personen transportieren konnte. Eine Ersatzrettungskapsel war auf der Backbordseite angebracht. Der Laderaum des Schiffes fasste 75 Metrische Tonnen und war im untertassenförmigen Bereich untergebracht, während die Quartiere im den Verbindungen zum Cockpit untergebracht waren. Sie war mit Vorräten für etwa zwei Monate ausgestattet.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Geschichte Die genaue Geschichte, wie die Outrider in den Besitz Rendars gelangte ist unbekannt. Jedoch wird vermutet, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Arbeitgeber so sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten als Pilot überzeugt war, dass er ihm das neue Schiff übergab.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Im Jahre 0 VSY war Rendar mit der Outrider in Mos Eisley.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Noch vor der Schlacht von Hoth buchte die Rebellen-Allianz unter anderem die Dienste Rendars, um dringend benötigte Güter zu besorgen. So kam es, dass er zu dieser Schlacht auch auf Hoth war. Während er den Rebellenpiloten half, den Vormarsch zu Verzögern, bereitete Leebo das Schiff für den Start und die anschliessende Raumschlacht vor. Einige Zeit später gelangte Rendar durch Lando Calrissian erneut in Kontakt mit den Rebellen, als er bei der Suche nach dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo half. Eine Rettungsaktion über dem Planeten Zhar schlug jedoch fehl. Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Dash gehörte mit zu dem Überfallkommando der Rebellen-Allianz, welches den imperialen Frachter Suprosa im Orbit von Bothawui angriff und infiltrierte, um die transportierten Daten zu erbeuten. Obwohl die Suprosa offiziell nur Düngemittel trug, konnten die gespeicherten Daten sich als Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns herausstellen.X-Wing Alliance Hinter den Kulissen *Wie am gesamtem Shadows of the Empire-Projekt wurde auch die Outrider von einer Vielzahl an Personen entwickelt und trat in verschiedenen Quellen auf. Steve Perry entwickelte die Story und die Rolle, welche die Outrider spielen sollte, während Doug Chiang das Aussehen des Schiffe entwickelte. *Im Spiel Shadows of the Empire spielte das Schiff eine größere Rolle als im Roman, da es da Fahrzeug des Spielers war. Hier wurde auch das Überleben Rendars, Leebos und der Outrider bezeugt. *Die Outrider ist in die Special Edition von Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung aufgenommen worden. Man kann sehen, wie sie vom Mos Eisley Raumhafen startet. Quellen *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumfrachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz en:Outrider pt:Outrider